1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging device, which is mounted in a tip portion of an insertion part of an endoscope, generally includes a solid-state imaging element and a circuit substrate on which the solid-state imaging element is mounted. The solid-state imaging element is connected to a terminal portion of the circuit substrate by an ACF (anisotropic conductive film) or the like (see JP2016-6880A). Further, a plurality of transmission cables, which are connected to a processor unit and the like, are connected to the circuit substrate.